


Supernova

by Starofwinter



Series: Supernova AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "Stars don’t die quietly - they paint the darkness with color." - Ara Kay





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Prompted by kristsune: "'I love you' as a goodbye." R2M are also theirs!

“Ruckus- Ruckus, I can’t hold them off, you have to go  _ now _ !”  Ruckus has never heard pure  _ terror _ in Nova’s voice before, and he prays he never hears it again.  

“Not without you!  Just hold on, Nov’ika, we’re coming, please hold on-”  He’s breathless with exhaustion and choking fear, and he looks in the direction he knows Nova should be, but all he sees is an endless column of battle droids.  “Nova, don’t- whatever you’re about to do, don’t, please!”

Nova curses softly, but desperation drips from his words when he whispers, “Ke’partayli, Ruck’ika, never forget that I love you.  I love you, I love you,  _ I love you _ .”

The explosion that rocks the earth beneath Ruckus’ feet billows into the sky with brilliant color - he knows those colors, he mixed those explosives himself,  _ they weren’t meant for that, Nova, that isn’t what I meant- _  He doesn’t recognize that he’s standing still and screaming Nova’s name until Mischief catches him in strong arms and  _ lifts _ him over his pauldron to carry him to the shuttle, resting a hand on his chest before he rushes for the cockpit to get them in the air.  

“Wait-  no, we can go back- we need to go back-  What if he wasn’t-  What if he’s alive-”  Ruckus is frantic, struggling against Rabble’s arms as his brother holds him until they reach atmo and after that, hyperspace.  “We can’t  _ leave him _ -”

Rabble guides him down, and Ruckus crumples into his chest, sobs shaking his body.  “Nova…” he whispers, holding Rabble tight enough that their armor scrapes and creaks together, drowned out by the sound of his grief.  

How could he not grieve?  The brightest star in his sky is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ke'partayli - remember me


End file.
